


Serpientes y leones

by RaquelSOnce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter/Eleanor Zabini (OC), F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, James Sirius Potter/Lyra Malfoy (OC), Teen Romance, Tercera generacion HP
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelSOnce/pseuds/RaquelSOnce
Summary: Que mi hermano y el suyo sean amigos no significa que los Potter y los Malfoy se lleven bien, ser una nueva generación no hace que dejemos atrás los viejos conflictos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y el mundo no ha olvidado lo que ocurrió en la guerra, por lo que ser hijo de mortifagos no es lo mas sencillo, pero eso no impide que estemos orgullosos de donde provenimos.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Alice Longbottom/Lorcan Scamander, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Serpientes y leones

Lo único que odiaba James de ir Hogwarts era que todo el mundo se le quedara mirando al cruzar la barrera, que su padre fuera Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico no tenía nada que ver, claro. Pero este año no iba a preocuparse por eso, había estado todo el final de verano preparando una broma para el inicio de curso. Las serpientes lo odiarían, aún más, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos para contársela. Mientras buscaba a Fred con la mirada se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba con los Malfoy, James todavía no podía creerse que su hermano y Scorpius Malfoy fueran mejores amigos, entonces fue cuando James se fijó en la chica que estaba al lado de Scorpius de espaldas, tenía el pelo largo y ondulado de color negro, y llevaba una camiseta que hacía que se marcaran todas sus curvas. Cuando se giró para saludar a Eleanor Zabini, James se sorprendió, no podía creer que la chica a la que hace un segundo estaba considerando aceptable fuera Lyra Malfoy, imposible. James había odiado a esa chica desde que empezaron en Hogwarts, era una asquerosa serpiente, y además se la consideraba la reina de Slytherin, pero tenía que admitir que el verano le había sentado bien. Fue entonces cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba a él, era Fred Weasley, su primo y compañero de gamberradas.

— No sabes la idea que he tenido para inaugurar el año en Hogwarts —soltó James nada más verlo

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Fred—. Vamos a subir al tren, y me cuentas en el vagón, además tenemos que encontrar a Frank y a Lorcan.

James y Fred subieron al tren y entraron al vagón que ocupaban siempre, a los pocos minutos Frank y Lorcan entraron.

— Ya era hora —dijo Fred

— Tranquilo tío, la estación estaba hasta los topes y por poco encuentro a Lorcan —contestó Frank

— Bueno chicos —dijo James—, tengo algo que contaros, he estado pensando una broma estupenda para después de la selec...

Alguien había abierto la puerta de su compartimento, por lo que James se calló, y todos se giraron a ver quién era. — ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano o a Albus? —dijo Lyra Malfoy

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, se habían quedado impresionados con el cambio que había dado Lyra ese verano, tenía el pelo mucho más largo, estaba bronceada, lo que hacía que sus ojos grises resaltaran más, y lo que más les llamo la atención a los merodeadores II, el cambio que había dado su cuerpo, ahora tenía unas curvas que el curso pasado jurarían que no estaban ahí.

— ¿Estáis sordos o sois imbéciles? Os he hecho una pregunta —dijo Lyra molesta

— No ves que no, vete a molestar a otro sitio maldita serpiente —le contestó James

— Gilipollas —dijo Lyra antes de irse dando un portazo

Mientras Lyra se alejaba por el pasillo buscando a Albus y Scor, en el vagón de los merodeadores todos se habían quedado impresionados — ¿En serio esa era Lyra Malfoy? —preguntó un muy asombrado Fred

— Espero que si —contestó Lorcan—, creo que acabo de perder un poco del asco que les tenía a las serpientes

— ¡Lorcan! —Grito James—, por muy buena que este sigue siendo el enemigo, recuérdalo

— James tío, te has enrollado con medio Slytherin, y esas no eran el enemigo ¿no? —Le contesto Frank riéndose

— Es diferente, esa chica no ha hecho más que jodernos desde que estamos en Hogwarts —contesto James

— Tú tampoco has hecho otra cosa —le recordó Fred

— ¡Ey! Sois mis amigos se supone que tenéis que defenderme a mí, no a ella —les dijo un James que empezaba a enfadarse

— Hemos llegado —soltó de repente Lorcan

Los cuatro se pusieron las túnicas, bajaron del tren y se montaron en uno de los carruajes que los llevaría a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al castillo, entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, James estaba impaciente por que fuera la selección, este año su hermana Lily entraba a Hogwarts, y tenía ganas de que viera lo maravilloso que era, y lo bonita que era la sala común de Gryffindor.

— James —dijo Fred—, aun tienes que contarnos la broma que has pensado.

Justo cuando James iba a empezar a contarles lo que había planeado la puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando pasar al profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, y a todos los chicos que iban a ser seleccionados hoy. El profesor Longbottom se colocó al lado de la silla en la que estaba el sombrero seleccionador y dijo

— Ahora vais a saber en qué casa estaréis durante vuestros años en Hogwarts, así que cuando diga vuestro nombre os acercareis y os colocare el sombrero en la cabeza, pero antes vamos a oír lo que tiene que decirnos Entonces el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar:

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, Pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar Un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, Sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts Y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré Dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, Donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, Donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, Porque los de inteligencia y erudición Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin Harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio Para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Una vez termino, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor empezó a leerlos nombre — Elisa Bones —una chica rubia y delgada se acercó al taburete y se sentó, el profesor le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza, y este a los pocos minutos gritó—. Hufflepuff

— Hugo Weasley —un chico pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara empezó caminar hacia el profesor Longbottom, y antes de sentarse se giró a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba sentada su hermana Rose y la mayoría de sus primos—. Ravenclaw —gritó el sombrero seleccionador, y Hugo fue corriendo a sentarse en su mesa

— Roxanne Weasley —una chica de piel morena y ojos almendrados se sentó en el taburete y al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero gritó—. Ravenclaw.

En ese momento Hugo sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, creía que el sería el único que no iría a Gryffindor, y eso no le gustaba nada, no quería defraudar a sus padres. En ese momento su prima se sentó a su lado y le sonrió

— Lia Zabini —una chica morena con el pelo castaño claro se acercó al taburete muy segura de sí misma, sabía que iba a quedar en Slytherin, nada más el sombrero le rozo el pelo gritó—. Slytherin —y la chica fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana Eleanor y de Lyra Malfoy

— Y, por último —dijo el profesor—, Lily Potter —una chica con el pelo pelirrojo y muy delgada se sentó en el taburete, al cabo de varios minutos el sombrero seleccionador gritó—. Slytherin

Los susurros no se hicieron de esperar, una Potter Weasley en Slytherin, eso era imposible. Lily se levantó y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se sentó al lado de Lia Zabini, después de sentarse no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus hermanos la miraban sin creérselo.


End file.
